


Brolin madness.

by PaintedLady, ronherm1



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Gay, M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedLady/pseuds/PaintedLady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronherm1/pseuds/ronherm1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owoc nocnej rozmowy i bezgranicznego fangirlingu na Tumblrze. Obwiniam Brolina. I <a href="http://brolindream.tumblr.com"><b>Romę</b></a> <3 OSTRZEGAŁAM, ŻE TO WSTAWIĘ NA AO3.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Co się stanie za tydzień, kiedy wreszcie pojadę do Londynu, żeby zobaczyć Colina w <i>The Tempest</i>, i PRZYPADKIEM zauważę coś, czego nie powinnam była nigdy zobaczyć? Właśnie <i>to. </i></b></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Bradley, znowu ospermiłeś mi bęben!</i></p><p> </p><p>Nie zwracajcie na to uwagi xD</p><p> </p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Brolin madness.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ronherm1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronherm1/gifts).



Po sztuce czekam na Colina, który się nie zjawia i się nie zjawia. Po godzinie czekania wychodzi ochroniarz i mówi, że bardzo przeprasza w imieniu Colina, ale on nie jest w stanie dzisiaj wyjść do fanów. Czuję się załamana i ponuro zmierzam w kierunku toalety, aż nagle zauważam, że tylnym wyjściem wymykają się dwie osoby w czarnych bluzach z kapturem, jedna ma w ręce… pomarańczowy plecak! Śledzę ich, oni trzymają się dyskretnie za ręce i gdy myślą, że nikt, absolutnie nikt ich nie widzi, wchodzą do jakiejś uliczki i tam ściągają na chwilkę kaptury, by pocałować się desperacko, jakby nie mogli wytrzymać dłużej. A ja mam tutaj ogrom możliwości:

1) Podglądać dalej i cieszyć się widokiem

2) Wyskoczyć zza rogu i ich nakryć

3) Zaszantażować, że ich wydam, albo muszą przyznać przede mną, czy są naprawdę razem, by nie mieć wątpliwości 

4) Zrobić fotkę z ukrycia

5) Krzyczeć wniebogłosy i mdleć z wrażeń

A w tym czasie moja koleżanka Ania przerywa ten magiczny brolinowy moment, mówiąc "Kiedy wreszcie wracamy do hotelu bolą mnie nogi", a chłopcy przerażeni jakimś polskim syczeniem odwracają głowy. Wtedy ja, heroiczna bohaterka i desperatka, strzelam im fleszem prosto w twarz. Rzucam się do rozpaczliwej ucieczki, jednak Bradley dopada mnie. Przez chwilę czuję na sobie ciężar jego ciała i nie jestem w stanie myśleć o niczym innym prócz zazdrości, że Colin może czuć to codziennie... Dopiero poniewczasie uzmysławiam sobie, że jestem w niebezpieczeństwie.

"You WON'T publish it i SHIT yOU NOT", syczy Bradley.

"Bradley calm yo tits", próbuje załagodzić sytuację Colin.

"Sorry sorry I'm so sorry my friend is crazy and that's MY CAMERA i will delete this photo i promise", przyrzeka przerażona Ania.

"NO!", krzyczę, wciąż przygnieciona przez Bradleya. "I need a proof! Without it no one will never believe me! Without it there will be no Albion!"

"Dafuq?", pyta Bradley, marszcząc brwi. "You're mad. You're all mad. Let's be done with it. Give me the camera. Right now."

Colin odciąga ode mnie Bradleya. Stają ramię w ramię. Bradley wyciąga rękę, oczekując na aparat. Lodowate spojrzenie jego błękitnych oczu przeszywa mnie na wskroś. 

Oddaję mu aparat.

"Fuck", szepcze Bradley, próbując skasować zdjęcie. "I can't understand anything! What language is that?" 

Zaczynam śmiać się opętańczo niczym każdy szanujący się czarny charakter.

"Nigdy nie skasujecie tego zdjęcia", szepczę. "Nigdy!"

"Zan". Ania podchodzi do mnie. "Daj im spokój". Potem zwraca się do chłopaków. "I will delete this photo. I'm so sorry. Please, forgive my friend. She has some kind of... mental disease".

Jestem na nią wściekła. Czuję się zdradzona.

"Okay, so what about a souvenir photo?", pytam z pełnym nadziei uśmiechem. "Could you maybe..."

Ale Brolin już mnie więcej nie słucha. Bradley oddaje aparat Ani, szepcze do Colina parę uspokajajaących słów i tak znikają razem w ciemnościach, aby uprawiać głośny, perwersyjny gejowski seks, na który nie będę mogła nawet popatrzeć... Czuję ból tak wielki, że aż rozsadza mi czaszkę. 

Ania krzyczy na mnie, lecz nie jestem w stanie zrozumieć jej słów. Nie mam zdjęcia. Nie zobaczę seksu. Mam ochotę umrzeć.

"Skasowałaś to zdjęcie?", pytam zupełnie bez sensu.

"Nie".

Wytrzeszczam oczy z niedowierzaniem. 

"ASDFGHJKL;''!!!", krzyczę.

"Właśnie TO próbuję ci od pięciu minut powiedzieć!", krzyczy Ania. "I co zrobisz? Wstawisz je do internetu?"

Spoglądam na zdjęcie, na idealne wargi Colina złączone z nie mniej perfekcyjnymi ustami Bradleya. Nie ma mowy, by ktoś zarzucił mi fotomontaż. 

Podjęłam decyzję. 

"Nie", odpowiadam. "Nie zrobię tego. Wracajmy do hotelu.".

Ania oddycha głęboko z ulgą. 

Kiedy jednak mnie wyminęła, a ja podążyłam za jej plecami, nie zauważyła demonicznego uśmieszku psychopatki na mych ustach. 

"Nie opublikuję go", szepczę. "Ale prześlę je Romie".

 

**THE FUCKING END**


End file.
